


накануне

by ilen



Series: дети войны [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: горе от потери родного домагоре потери целого мира.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: дети войны [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088039
Kudos: 1





	накануне

**Author's Note:**

> это  
> задумывалось  
> как маленькая работа не больше десяти страниц  
> а потом этот текст заставил меня плакать очень много раз. 
> 
> энивей! 
> 
> эта работа – приквел к предстоящему макси по снс, где, как по итогу прочтения вам несложно будет понять, тентен сыграет очень значимую роль в сюжете.  
> (да, девочки – вперед!) 
> 
> важно учитывать, что под словом канон я подразумеваю все, что происходило до снятия вечного цукуеми, ибо все, что сделали с персонажами и персонажками дальше – один сплошной пиздец.

Удар. Прыжок  
Меньше мгновения на то, чтобы развернуть свитки.  
Хлопок призыва.  
Оттолкнуться от рукояти торчащего из земли куная.  
Отскок.

Тентен мягко приземляется у края площадки, переводя дыхание, и смотрит прямо в глаза замершего у противоположной кромки деревьев Ли. Солнце только-только закатилось в пожелтевшую листву, небо - истошно алое, почти кровавое.  
Тентен отводит взгляд.  
Поверхность тренировочной площадки усеяна оружием, которое еще нужно собрать, привести в порядок и запечатать обратно в свитки. И обычно после целого дня спарринга с Ли силы на это приходилось наскребать, но сейчас – сейчас Тентен не чувствует особой усталости, только слабые головокружение и тошноту, которые уже успели стать совершенно привычными.  
Ли в три прыжка оказывается рядом.  
– Ты стала быстрее, – произносит своим привычным восхищенным тоном, каким говорит о любых успехах, своих или чужих, но Тентен все равно способна уловить тяжелый вопросительный подтекст в паузах между словами. – И выносливее.  
– Похоже на то, – она улыбается в ответ, пытаясь изобразить что-то вроде смущения; наверное.  
Привычные реакции возникают сами по себе, не откликаясь внутри, потому что внутри Тентен – глухо и тихо. Она запрокидывает голову к небу, чувствуя, как волосы тянет ослабевшими во время боя узлами пучков, а глаза щиплет подступившими, но в очередной раз не пролившимися слезами.  
Небо – алое, все в разводах рваных холодных облаков. Осень подобралась к своей середине, спокойно и величественно, как это было тысячелетиями до, и как будет тысячелетиями после.  
После любого и любой из всех, кого Тентен знает.  
Привычным движением она распускает волосы, позволяя им тяжелой волной упасть на спину. Слабый ветер, гуляющий туда-сюда меж деревьев и по площадке, подхватывает легкие прядки у висков и из челки; ерошит, путает. Словно кончиками полных нежности пальцев.  
Неджи так делал, иногда, когда никого рядом не было, а закаты – давно отзвучавшие и всеми, кроме Тентен, забытые – алели не только над линией горизонта, но и пятнами довольного смущения по скулам.  
– Тебе нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить, – тихо произносит Ли. – И кому-нибудь рассказать.  
В его голосе так много глухого отчаяния, что Тентен снова переводит взгляд на чужое лицо: нахмуренное густыми бровями и бессильное бледной тонкой полоской поджатых губ. Ли перед ней стоит, наверняка с силой сжимая спрятанные за спиной ладони в кулаки; до побелевших костяшек. Вытянутый, напряженный – он всегда такой, но за годы в одной команде так или иначе начинаешь видеть глубже и понимать больше. И в целом, и чем хотелось бы.  
Прямо сейчас Ли – натянутая до предела струна, готовая в любой момент лопнуть, потому что прекрасно сознает, что он помочь не может ничем. Ни Тентен, ни Гай-сенсею, ни, что очевидно-  
– Тебе тоже, – Тентен мягко улыбается и снова отводит взгляд. – Тебе тоже нужно с кем-то поговорить.  
Она слышит, как Ли шумно набирает в легкие воздух, чтобы возразить, но в итоге так и не произносит ни слова. Отворачивается в сторону спрятавшегося за деревьями солнца, устало расслабляет сведенные напряжением ладони и плечи.  
– Хотя бы сходи в госпиталь, – говорит спустя пару молчаливых минут. – С тобой творится что-то странное.  
Кивает, так и не оборачиваясь.  
Быстро проговаривает вежливое «до завтра» и так же быстро уходит, оставляя Тентен в одиночестве.  
Алый заката стремительно темнеет, остывая в холодную блеклую синеву сумерек. На площадке тихо, воздух свежий, пахнет сырой землей, опавшей листвой и медленно поступающими первыми заморозками. Ничего, что могло бы напомнить, но тишина. 

Тишина места, в котором Тентен вдруг оказалась прямо посреди боя, закладывает уши. Под ногами нет ничего, вокруг – тоже, лишь слабое мерцающее сияние теплого цвета разбавленного молоком кофе.  
Тентен вскидывает руку, скорее осознавая собственное движение, чем чувствуя его, и понимает, что ее тела здесь, в этом месте, тоже нет.  
– Где мы? – спрашивает у единственного, кто оказался рядом: находящегося напротив нее Неджи.  
У него на губах – нежная улыбка, с которой родители могли бы смотреть на свое любимое чадо, впервые увидевшего падающий снег, но Тентен не обманывается. Белые, чуть прищуренные глаза смотрят остро, цепко, больно.  
Неджи – больно.  
И Тентен задыхается судорожным вдохом, который ей здесь даже не нужен.  
– Что произошло? – она знает.  
Она знает и пытается сделать шаг ближе, но Неджи перед ней – на расстоянии пары вытянутых рук – лишь слабо качает головой. Улыбка на его губах непроизвольно превращается в гримасу боли, и он отворачивается, завешивая лицо растрепанными волосами. Говорит неуместно, сипло и глухо:  
– Я люблю тебя.

Тентен подскакивает на кровати, судорожно глотая воздух огромными обжигающими легкие вдохами. Утонувшая в тенях комната давит стенами и сжимается вокруг нее, вызывая неконтролируемую потребность бежать и спасаться, в которой она себе не отказывает: подхватывает со стула свободного кроя ципао, накидывает прямо на голое тело и парой плавных движений выбирается через окно на крышу дома.  
Отстраивающаяся Коноха сияет островами восстановленных линий ночного освещения, а в остальном – спит глубоко, темно и тихо. Разрушенная, но не разрушившаяся – Тентен чувствует себя примерно так же.  
Грудь давит.  
Тошнота сидит где-то в основании глотки, но не двигается ни выше, ни ниже с того самого момента, когда.  
Тентен не отрицает, Тентен вполне может произнести вслух, но не делает этого, потому что тогда вся та злость, которую она подавляет вот уже больше месяца, вырвется наружу. Взбесившейся стихией пронесется над деревней и наверняка разнесет пару-тройку соток леса, прежде чем позволит перевести дыхание.  
Тентен разрешила бы ей, если бы верила хоть в единственный шанс, что станет легче.  
– Не спится? – раздается за спиной даже не вопросом, а корявым приветствием, но Тентен не вздрагивает: почувствовала чужое присутствие еще пару минут назад.  
– Как и тебе, – она не поворачивает головы, позволяя Шикамару устроиться левее рядом, но так, чтобы не вмешиваться в чужое пространство. Шумно вздыхая, с тихим «как же напряжно» себе под нос, будущий Советник будущего Седьмого Хокаге откидывается лопатками на свежую черепицу и вытаскивает из кармана брюк стандартной джоунинской формы пачку сигарет. Скашивает на Тентен взгляд, безмолвно спрашивая разрешения, и закуривает, стоит ей коротко кивнуть.  
Небо затянуло тучами, и звезд сегодня – не видно.  
Тентен не тянет разговаривать: она подтягивает колени к груди и обнимает их кольцом рук. Распущенные волосы чуть щекочут голые плечи, сигаретный дым тоже щекочет – раздражающе в носу.  
– Это помогает?  
Шикамару, успевший задуматься, вскидывает вопросительно брови, но поймав чужой взгляд на тлеющей сигарете только пожимает плечами с коротким:  
– Нет.  
Тентен на секунду думает все равно упрямо попробовать, но потом сама себе устало качает головой: глупости. Неджи никогда не любил запах табака: свое обостренное обоняние он старался не афишировать, не готовый к шуткам-сравнениям с Кибой, которые обязательно бы последовали, но.  
Тентен знала.  
Знала, потому что спокойными вечерами Неджи утыкался холодным носом в основание ее шеи и шумно втягивал запах кожи. Толпами мурашек по коже, ощущение чужой любви распространялось по всему телу, трогая улыбкой губы Тентен. Неджи тихо просил над ним не смеяться.  
Неджи говорил, что так пахнет дом.  
– Что тебе снилось во время Цукуеми? – без каких-либо вступлений обрывает поток воспоминаний Шикамару, уже успевший докурить и, вероятно, все это время внимательно за ней наблюдавший.  
– А тебе?  
Тентен зябко ведет плечами, хотя холода все еще не чувствует – не снаружи уж точно. Ей сейчас, на самом деле, не особо интересно, но встречный вопрос позволяет как минимум взять паузу, а как максимум – вообще уйти от ответа.  
– На самом деле, откровенная глупость, – легко отвечает Шикамару, отводя взгляд. Запинается на секунду, что-то сам для себя решая, а потом коротко добавляет. – Но там была Темари.  
– Та отчаянная девчонка из Песка?  
– Ага, она.  
Тентен усмехается: уйти не получилось. Откровение за откровение, так, значит?  
– Мне тоже глупости, – тихо, почти с опаской произносит она. – А еще то, что я и так уже имела.  
Небо от одной этой фразы, почему-то, на землю не обрушивается, да и дышать тяжелее или легче не становится. Тентен дважды коротко вдыхает, признавая – слова уже вообще не играют роли, поэтому когда Шикамару прямо уточняет:  
– Неджи?  
Тентен только кивает, впервые за долгое время произнося родное имя вслух: 

– Неджи!  
Разносится звонким вскриком ярости над тренировочной площадкой. Небо тяжелое, нагромождением огромных кучевых облаков, влагу для которых палящее солнце выпаривало из Конохи с самого утра. Дышать тяжело – из-за нескольких часов тренировки, из-за того, что у Тентен снова ничего не получается, из-за:  
– Если ты продолжишь унижать Ли!..  
На нее смотрят. Испуганно-восхищенно – сам Ли, с едва заметной, но крайне довольной улыбкой – Гай-сенсей; недоуменно вскинув тонкую бровь – мальчишка Хьюга. Он, кажется, не может понять, почему слабая девчонка посмела повысить на него голос, но Тентен плевать.  
Она устала, а на гадости, которые Неджи постоянно высказывает в сторону Ли, хочется банально заткнуть уши и по-детски затопать ногами. Только Тентен больше не маленькая девочка: у нее на лбу красиво бликует еще ни разу не поцарапанная бляшка протектора, и отступать она не намерена:  
– Мы теперь в одной команде, хочешь ты этого или нет, – голос ни на мгновение не срывается. – Веди себя соответствующе.  
Неджи хмурится.  
По его белым, будто и не человеческим вовсе глазам прочитать эмоции у Тентен не получается, и это сбивает с толку.  
Тентен – сбита с толку с самого первого дня, когда ее распределили в одну команду с нелюдимым отпрыском Хьюга.  
Он тощий, угловатый и надменный до ужаса. Привык, что ему и слова поперек не говорят, потому что сверстники боятся, а старшие не хотят связываться с сильнейшим кланом деревни. Смазливый и заносчивый; грубый.  
Смотрит на нее прямо сейчас, раскрасневшуюся и растрепанную, так, будто вообще не ожидал, что Тентен умеет разговаривать.  
– Бесишь, – но она не боится. – Или проваливай, или не порти каждую тренировку своими никому не нужными комментариями.  
А Неджи молчит – продолжает смотреть в упор, кажется, даже моргать переставая, и Тентен приходится сжать за спиной кулаки, чтобы выстоять и не отвернуться, потому что она понимает – Хьюга сильнее. В разы, а то и вовсе в сотни раз сильнее нее, еще даже не нашедшей свою сильную сторону, но.  
Тентен все еще плевать, ведь сейчас права именно она.  
И Неджи, кажется, это понимает тоже: он отступает, противно поджимая губы в усмешке и показательно расслабленно складывая на груди руки.  
– Как пожелаешь, – произносит спокойно. – Но учти: если вы хотите называться одной командой, перестаньте быть мне обузой.  
Тентен давится воздухом от возмущения, но

ответить ей нечего.  
Если Неджи сказал, что надвигающуюся снежную бурю необходимо переждать, хоть от этого миссия и затянется, то выбора нет. Тентен зябко передергивает плечами и оглядывается вокруг: из-за уже начавшего падать тяжелыми хлопьями снега видимость никакая. Ей на секунду представляется, как их засыпает тоже, белым и отвратительно холодным, ледяной водой растекается по коже, не дает дышать-  
Тентен резко качает головой, отгоняя непрошеное. Нужно обустроить ночлег и переждать бурю, а утром они доберутся до побережья за несколько часов. Страна Железа, в которой они незваные гости, пускай и с официальным разрешением, останется позади. Вместе со всеми ее тоннами снега и зверским морозом.  
– Чур я в палатке с Неджи, – решительно заявляет она, скидывая рюкзак, чтобы достать нужный свиток. Добавляет тихо себе под нос: – Еще хоть одно слово про силу юности, и я сойду с ума.  
– А что, разве еще не сошла? – раздается насмешливым полушепотом над правым ухом.  
Тентен не вскрикивает и даже не вздрагивает, потому что за три года в одной команде успела привыкнуть к дурной привычке Неджи бесшумно подкрадываться со спины. Да и в целом, в девяти из десяти случаев она успевает распознать его присутствие – кроме таких вот дней, когда она могла бы и вражеского шиноби пропустить, настолько истощены нервы.  
От стресса и от холода мелко подрагивают руки, и нужный свиток в полумраке опускающихся сумерек и надвигающейся бури не находится. Неджи, скотина, скорее всего получает удовольствие, наблюдая представление: не дождавшись ответа, он так и не отодвинулся. Стоит, локтем сложенных на груди рук почти касаясь Тентен, и наверняка давно уже разглядел бьякуганом, какой нужно выцепить.  
Но молчит, только дышит чуть сбито.  
Тентен психует и резко оборачивается, готовая выплеснуть скопившееся раздражение. Оборачивается и  
застывает с раскрытым ртом, забыв, что там собиралась сказать.  
Неджи перед ней, с раскрасневшимися от холода щеками и запутавшимися в ресницах снежинками, – почти сказочный. Близко-близко, он ведь так и не отступил, даже сейчас: стоит, чуть склонив голову к левому плечу, даже не улыбается. И уж точно не веселится.  
– Ты устала, – говорит простой констатацией факта, но Тентен преуспела в понимании скрытых подтекстов нелюдимого отпрыска клана Хьюга, и сейчас это – беспокойство. Может даже, забота.  
– Ты замерзла, – продолжает он, плавно высвобождая руку и окидывая всю Тентен внимательным взглядом. – А ты ненавидишь холод.  
Прищуривается на мгновенье, а потом  
двумя прицельными пассами чакры в плечи возвращает рукам Тентен тепло.  
– Давай скорее распечатывай палатку, – отступает на шаг, покидая чужое личное пространство.

– Я тоже замерз.  
Тентен так и замирает с котенком в руках, пораженная до глубины души капризно-ноющими интонациями в голосе Неджи.  
Осенний ветер подхватывает с каменной кладки опавшую листву, закручивая ее в воздухе, и вместе с листьями взлетают распущенные волосы – и ее, и Неджи. С не скрытым протектором лбом, в простом темно-сером кимоно он выглядит, наверное, красиво. Тентен теряется с выбором точной характеристики, потому что дыхание сбивается, а в животе приятно тянет нежностью, к которой она до сих пор не успела привыкнуть. Улыбка сама просится на губы:  
– Тебя тоже взять на руки?  
Неджи усмехается, в один шаг сокращая разделяющее их расстояние, и аккуратно убирает с лица Тентен потревоженную ветром прядь.  
– Не сомневаюсь, что ты можешь, – говорит тихо, не пряча довольных интонаций в голосе. – Но я, пожалуй, воздержусь.  
Он переводит взгляд на взъерошенного, маленького еще совсем котенка, которого они нашли под скамьей в парке, и невольно хмурится:  
– Что ты собираешься с ним делать?  
– Понятия не имею, – честно признается Тентен. – У мамы аллергия на шерсть, так что домой я его взять не могу. Но не оставлять же его на улице?  
Теперь жалостливые нотки прокрадываются уже в ее голос, и Неджи невольно закатывает глаза, как делает каждый раз, стоит Тентен попытаться разыграть беспомощность. Закатывает, но все равно улыбается, признавая поражение.  
– Я могу взять его, – Неджи протягивает руку, кончиками пальцев почесывая котенка между прижатыми ушами. – Кажется, Хината-сама когда-то говорила, что любит кошек, да и в клане о нем всегда будет кому позаботиться.  
Тентен издает радостный писк и, привстав на носочки, коротко мажет губами в уголок рта Неджи.  
– Но ты будешь должна мне, – поспешно добавляет он, а потом разворачивается и направляется к выходу из парка, бросив смущенное: – Пойдем, мне действительно холодно.  
Его гета тихо стучат по камню под аккомпанемент шуршащей листвы, и Тентен на несколько вздохов так и остается стоять на месте, завороженно глядя на удаляющийся силуэт. И только потом до нее доходит сказанное; она набирает в легкие прохладный осенний воздух, чтобы выдохнуть возмущенное:

– Неджи.  
Имя ощущается теплом на губах, и Тентен прикрывает глаза, снова чувствуя подступающие слезы. Они не прольются, она знает.  
Шикамару, кажется, знает это тоже.  
Он неловко кашляет, а потом все равно уточняет:  
– Вы долго были вместе?  
Тентен усмехается. Этот вопрос кажется ей глупым и почти детским, и как ответить на него она не имеет ни малейшего понятия, потому что:  
– С тринадцати лет.  
– Нет, я имею в виду-  
Где-то на соседней улице неожиданно разрывается лаем собака, обрывая Шикамару и вынуждая его обернуться в сторону шума. Когда же он поворачивается обратно, Тентен снова смотрит – смотрит тяжело, но спокойно.  
– Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – произносит она мягко, словно Шикамару – ребенок. – Но мы были вместе с тринадцати лет. Просто в какой-то момент стали ближе, и все тут. А когда – какая разница. 

– Да нет мне никакой разницы! – раздраженно выпаливает Тентен и хватает ключи со стойки регистрации. – Хоть в одной кровати мы будем спать, и не такое бывало.  
С этими словами она уверенно уходит в сторону лестницы на второй этаж, где расположены несколько спальных комнат небольшой придорожной гостиницы. Свободная из них – лишь одна, и это действительно не проблема. По крайней мере, раньше ей не было.  
А теперь, очевидно, стало.  
Неджи догоняет ее у входа в комнату и терпеливо молчит, пока Тентен возится с замком. Стоит, привалившись плечом к стене и привычно сложив на груди руки, весь из себя расслабленный и спокойный, хотя уже давно должен был разозлиться тоже.  
Они на совместной миссии вторые сутки, и Тентен очень четко осознает, что ведет себя просто невыносимо: раздражается из-за пустяков, реагирует неадекватно, а когда на них решили напасть придорожные грабители, даже не среагировала на кинутый в ее сторону тупой ножик. Не ожидавший подобного Неджи успел в самое последнее мгновение, и поэтому его правая ладонь сейчас наискось перемотана бинтом. Криво, к слову: под тяжелым вопросительным взглядом руки у Тентен предательски не слушались.  
Единственная свободная комната оказывается совсем небольшой, из мебели – стол с двумя стульями под маленьким прямоугольным окном, встроенный в стену шкаф и два свернутых футона в углу. Старая, но чистая.  
Лучше, чем многие из тех, в которых Тентен приходилось ночевать.  
Она скидывает рюкзак на один из стульев и устало разминает плечи, которые еще днем начало сводить от напряжения. Потягивается, задирая сцепленные в замок ладони к потолку, а на обратном их пути в пару отработанных движений распускает тугие пучки и выдыхает с облегчением.  
– Так и будешь там стоять? – спрашивает спокойно, и только после этого поворачивается, встречаясь с пристальным взглядом Неджи, который статуей самому себе застыл у входа.  
По его белым, будто и не человеческим вовсе глазам прочитать настоящие эмоции – почти невыполнимая задача, но сегодня Тентен не справляется с ней, только потому что боится. Она продолжает ровным голосом:  
– Может, выйдешь? Мне нужно переодеться.  
Старается спрятать неуверенность так сильно, что Неджи не выдерживает: коротко раздраженно хмыкает и, наконец, отмирает. Складывает руки на груди и растягивает губы в противнейшей усмешке.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что при желании я могу видеть сквозь-  
Договорить у него не получается: вспыхнувшая Тентен в один миг оказывается прямо перед ним, готовая накричать, но в итоге выжимая через сжатые зубы:  
– Еще хоть одно слово, и смотреть ты будешь сквозь крышку гроба.  
Неджи удивленно приоткрывает рот.  
Неджи выдыхает, и расцепляет руки, примиряюще поднимая ладони, мол, сдаюсь. Я сдаюсь.  
Вблизи на его скулах можно рассмотреть совсем слабый румянец, а на сухих губах – кучу трещинок. Но на губы Тентен смотреть не хочет, поэтому снова возвращает взгляд к серьезным белым глазам, и.  
Ей не холодно и не жарко. Никаких ассоциаций с ненавистным снегом, да и вообще ассоциаций – никаких. Белая-белая-белая пропасть, а Тентен чувствует себя так, будто готова вот-вот в нее сорваться.  
– Что с тобой происходит? – прямо спрашивает Неджи, и в его голосе в этот момент нет осуждения и нет беспокойства. Одно лишь всепоглощающее непонимание и желание наконец разобраться без каких-либо недомолвок и попыток увильнуть.  
Это показатель степени доверия: стоять вот так, не пытаясь самому додумать причины и оправдания, и не включать эмоции, не зная причин. Это то, что выстраивается годами, когда вы – спиной к спине, когда вы раз за разом осознанно доверяете друг другу жизнь.  
Неджи Тентен – доверяет целиком и полностью, и предавать подобное она не собирается, поэтому внутренняя истерика последних дней вдруг успокаивается. В конце концов, она ведь тоже готова доверить ему  
– Есть подозрение, что ты мне нравишься, – себя. – Не могу понять, так это или нет.  
Неджи в ответ хмурится, пытаясь осознать прозвучавшее. Говорит с присущим ему сарказмом:  
– Мы в одной команде больше трех лет, но я рад, что ты наконец задумалась об этом, – а сам пристально вглядывается в лицо Тентен, готовый, похоже, задействовать бьякуган, чтобы не упустить ни малейшей эмоции.  
Глупый нелюдимый мальчишка,  
который тоже умеет бояться.  
Тентен успокаивается. Прикрывает глаза, медленно вдыхая в весь объем легких и чувствуя, как по коже бегут мурашки, потому что они так близко, что невозможно не услышать чужой запах. Пыль иссушенных солнцем дорог, выстиранное в горном ручье кимоно и запах тела, единственный и неповторимый, который Тентен узнала бы из миллионов других.  
Она задерживает его внутри на пару секунд, а потом отпускает с выдохом, открывая глаза и даже не пытаясь больше не смотреть на чужие губы.  
– Ты понял.  
Сухие и все в трещинках, они кривятся в попытке усмехнуться, но беспомощно подрагивают уголками, выдавая смятение. Произносят на грани слышимости:  
– Ну так проверь, – вынуждая Тентен, совсем потерявшую нить разговора, удивленно вскинуть взгляд. – Нравлюсь или нет.  
А.  
Тентен завороженно кивает. Открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Неджи ее опережает: подается вперед, на миг замирая в сантиметрах от, а потом  
целует.  
Ей не холодно и не жарко, глаза Неджи – пропасть, в которую Тентен добровольно шагает, отвечая. Опускает веки, пальцами цепляется за грубую ткань высушенного солнцем кимоно и чувствует, как Неджи перебинтованной ладонью зарывается ей в волосы, углубляя поцелуй, а второй мнет укороченное ципао на ее пояснице. Дышит шумно, не позволяя отстраниться, и кажется, почти готов заскулить.  
Тентен улыбается.  
Не открывая глаз поднимает ладонь, чтобы огрубевшими подушечками пальцев провести по чужой щеке, признавая: нравится.  
Если это слово вообще можно применить к тому, что Тентен сейчас чувствует.  
– Разобралась? – уточняет Неджи, убедившись, что способен совладать с собственным голосом.  
Тентен все-таки открывает глаза.  
– Возможно, – насмешливо шепчет. В одно плавное движение выскальзывает из кольца рук, отступая на полшага. – Но тебе все еще нужно выйти.  
Неджи усмехается, закатывая глаза. Растрепанный, с порозовевшими скулами, но такой бесконечно спокойный в этом моменте только для них двоих, он с улыбкой соглашается:

– Как скажешь.  
Шикамару шумно вздыхает и выбивает из пачки еще одну сигарету. Крутит ее между пальцев, задумываясь о чем-то своем, но в итоге так и не прикуривает. Спрашивает:  
– Почему вы никому не рассказывали о вас?  
Холодный ночной ветер новым порывом облизывает крыши, но Тентен чувствует лишь тепло, как тогда в руках – перед начинающейся снежной бурей. Шикамару этого знать не может, поэтому снимает форменный жилет и протягивает его, неловко усмехаясь. И в ответном кивке Тентен благодарность лишь в сторону проявленной к ней заботы.  
– Все и так знали, – произносит она спокойно, набрасывая жилет на плечи и вдыхая чужой и чуждый запах сигарет с его ворота. Усмешка мимолетно растягивает губы: – Ну, может быть, кроме Наруто.  
Тентен вздыхает.  
– Как он?  
Шикамару усмехается тоже и хмурится, показательно утомленно закатывая глаза:  
– Штурмует камеру Саске.  
– В его духе, – у Тентен в голосе проскальзывают теплые интонации, которым она сама, если честно, удивляется. – Они?..  
Вопрос застывает в ночном воздухе, потому что она сама не уверена, о чем именно спрашивает. За все эти годы ей так и не случилось достаточно сблизиться с Наруто, чтобы хоть немного понимать, что именно происходит у него в голове, но теперь.  
Теперь Тентен насильно пришлось повзрослеть, а это на многое открывает глаза.  
– Не знаю и даже не хочу в этом разбираться, – произносит Шикамару, но – врет. Так очевидно, что даже не старается, добавляя больше по привычке, чем пытаясь убедить хоть кого-то из присутствующих на этой крыше: – Лень.  
Молчит, вглядываясь в темные силуэты отстраивающейся Конохи, а потом спрашивает:  
– Почему ты ни разу его не навестила? – тихо и серьезно.  
– Саске? – отшучивается Тентен, снова выигрывая время.  
Ли был прав: поговорить ей нужно. Только вот Шикамару – не тот человек, с которым Тентен могла бы, она даже не уверена, а кто вообще – тот. Только сейчас важно, что рядом именно Шикамару, и он ее анализирует, запоминая каждое слово и считывая каждую реакцию, каждую интонацию и каждую паузу.  
Опасно.  
– Я не виню Наруто или Хинату, – проговаривает Тентен, боковым зрением отмечая, как чужие плечи чуть расслабляются, и она не врет. – Тогда… Неджи защищал не их, Неджи защищал нас всех.  
Неджи защищал ее.  
Проблема лишь в том, что сам Наруто вырос так стремительно и так сильно – Тентен банально боялась оказаться с ним рядом: о его теперешних способностях ей не известно почти ничего.  
И предположить, сможет ли он понять, что произошло с ней самой, она тоже не может.  
Шикамару хмыкает, вновь откидываясь на лопатки и прикрывая глаза; беззаботно и легкомысленно. Они никогда не были друзьями и даже особо близкими знакомыми их не назовешь, но Тентен знает о каждом шиноби Конохи достаточно, в том числе и о их тактиках ведения боя.  
Шикамару не воюет с ней сейчас и не стремится навредить,  
но отступает он всегда перед главной атакой.  
– Ты знаешь, что тогда произошло?  
Он произносит это спокойно, почти безучастно, но в размытой формулировке Тентен находит отражение чужой заботы, и поэтому, уже готовая защищаться, только пожимает плечами и говорит такое же ровное:  
– Знаю.  
С очередным порывом ветра приходит неожиданное и неуместное облегчение, которое случается лишь тогда, когда отпускаешь, наконец, что-то тяжелое, что ты несла в одиночку. Например, тайну.  
– Если я пообещаю рассказать позже, а пока попрошу тебя в это не лезть?  
– То я, конечно же, соглашусь, – понимающе хмыкает Шикамару и действительно больше не задает вопросов.  
Он мог бы помочь Тентен разобраться, но пока что она не чувствует ни потребности, ни желания рассказывать, что произошло в тот день.

Атаки взбесившегося Десятихвостого следовали одна за другой: Тентен едва успевала отбиваться от них сама и пыталась при этом защищать тех, кто оказался рядом. Она перестала различать лица, потому что все люди здесь и сейчас – бились как единое целое; каждый защищал каждого.  
Тентен не нужно было понимать, кто оказался рядом, но  
Тентен уже некоторое время остро осознавала, кого рядом нет.  
Огромные уродливые хвосты атаковали слишком стремительно, чтобы найти момент хотя бы просто перевести дыхание, а Тентен все равно порывалась сканировать пространство вокруг.  
Неджи видно не было.  
Вспомнить, когда они разъединились, не получалось. В голове все шумело и вопило, и хотя Тентен не сомневалась, что он все еще жив, противное пожирающее ее изнутри беспокойство зудело в затылке и долбилось набатом в висках.  
Беги, девочка.  
Ищи, девочка.  
Спасай!  
Тентен чудом увернулась от очередного древесного шипа и не слишком ловко приземлилась, сдирая ладони в кровь о развороченную землю. Тут же подскочила, отирая их о штанины, рванула в сторону, уводя из-под удара незнакомого шиноби, и уже была готова подниматься вновь, когда разглядела вспышку ветряной техники Наруто.  
Тентен подскочила, с тихой истерикой вглядываясь в ту сторону.  
Ты должна найти его.  
Ищи!  
Накатившее облегчение затопило все тело: Неджи был жив и смотрел на нее. Растрепанный, без протектора на лбу, он стоял под вспышками чужих атак и словно бы не замечал происходящего прямо за его спиной.  
Да и вообще – ничего, кроме Тентен.  
Ветер сражения развевал его волосы, а уголки губ приподнялись в облегченной улыбке, которая даже не дрогнула, хотя с бьякуганом Неджи оценил происходящее на мгновения раньше Тентен.  
Она не успела.  
Не защитила.  
Горло сдавило судорогой, не позволив закричать, а тело окаменело, не давая рвануться, чтобы – что?  
Когда Неджи одними губами проговорил беззвучное «прости», прежде чем отвернуться,  
Тентен со всей силы  
зажмурила глаза. 

Из-за плотно сомкнутых век под ними начинают прыгать цветные пятна, а в ушах все громче стучать сердце. Тентен крепче сжимает ладонями холодные края раковины, отсчитывая про себя до трех, и открывает глаза.  
Из отражения в зеркале на нее смотрит болезненно бледная девчонка, измученная и напуганная. Выкрученная на максимум вода с шумом бьется о белую керамику, влажные волосы тонкими налипшими прядями обрамляют лицо. Залегшие под покрасневшими глазами тени, приоткрытый сбитым дыханием рот.  
Поспать этой ночью снова получилось часа три от силы.  
Тентен устало всматривается в свои заострившиеся скулы, и вяло размышляет: она практически не может есть из-за непрекращающейся тошноты или тошнота не прекращается потому, что она почти перестала есть. Дилемма.  
Злая усмешка кривит бледные губы.  
В ванной ее квартиры – темно и холодно. Утренний свет едва достает сюда из комнаты, мутной дымкой рассеиваясь в дверном проеме.  
Тентен выключает воду непослушными закоченевшими пальцами и так и остается стоять, не способная найти в себе силы выйти и прожить очередной день, потому что ей больно.  
Невыносимо прямо под ребрами, как фантомные боли от потерянной конечности, только у Тентен война отобрала не руку или ногу,  
а человека.  
Мозг предательски подкидывает воспоминания, как по утрам Неджи – в те дни, когда он оставался ночевать в ее новой квартире – бесшумно заходил в ванную, пока Тентен чистила зубы, и прижимался к ней со спины, укладывая ладони на голый живот, а подбородок – на острое плечо. Говорил тихо-нежно:  
– Доброе утро, – все еще грубым ото сна голосом.  
Глаза начинает истошно печь.  
Тентен зло ударяет кулаком по стене, не сильно, но достаточно больно, чтобы пара слезинок все-таки сорвались по щекам, но на этом – все. Никаких слез, все это время – вообще никаких слез, а она не глупая, понимает, что выплакаться ей надо. И она правда пыталась.  
Думала даже, бросить все и уехать ближе к границе, туда, куда к родственникам перебрались ее родители еще после нападения Пейна – Тентен сама настояла. Может быть, окажись она рядом с мамой, истерика бы наконец накрыла осознанием, но.  
Тентен не может заставить себя покинуть Коноху, потому что здесь Неджи призраком бродит по улицам, заваривает чай в ее квартире и тренируется вместе с ней и Ли на их площадке, а там – там от него не останется ничего.  
Костяшки так и оставшегося сжатым кулака противно ноют, вынуждая обратить на себя внимание. Сбитая до крови кожа, наливающийся отек вокруг.  
Тентен обессиленно выдыхает, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы вернуть контроль над онемевшими пальцами, а потом разминает их, медленно разжимая и сжимая ладонь. Несколько капель крови опадают в сырую раковину и распускаются на белом красными хризантемами, а потом вмиг увядают, стертые потоком вновь включенной воды.  
Тентен смывает выступившую кровь, чтобы пустым и незаинтересованным взглядом проследить, как края ранок очень медленно, но все равно заметно для невооруженного взгляда начинают затягиваться. Чакра в руке пульсирует и греет, самовольно леча нерадивую хозяйку, приносит закономерное физическое облегчение, которое так и не достигает эмоций. Тентен смотрит на свою ладонь, скользит взглядом выше по предплечью – у нее нет бьякугана, чтобы видеть происходящее прямо сейчас, и никогда не появится, но теперь она чувствует.  
Направление тока своей чакры, силу и количество.  
Тентен тянется второй ладонью и

невесомо ведет кончиками пальцев по предплечью.  
Это щекотно, но Тентен не вырывается, позволяя Неджи возиться с ее рукой. Облака плывут над озером взбитыми комьями медицинской ваты на натянутом полотне отчаянной синевы и, отражением, в зеркале водной глади. На берегу тихо, сюда не доходит даже шум с тренировочных площадок. Только птицы перекрикиваются в густых кронах деревьев, а лягушки переговариваются хрилым горловым кваканьем в зарослях камыша.  
Тентен спокойно.  
Она лежит головой на бедрах сидящего Неджи, который прямо над ее лицом вырисовывает пальцами по линиям тока чакры в ее правой руке. Вены на его висках вздуты от напряжения, как бывает всякий раз, когда он использует бьякуган, но сам он – расслаблен, разве что заинтересован.  
Сама Тентен ничего не видит. Она чувствует чакру в себе, она знает о ней, как знает о крови, бегущей внутри по венам и сосудам. Она ощущает силу, как ощущает пульсацию сердца, дарящую ей жизнь.  
Но – не видит.  
Следит внимательно, как чужой палец скользит по коже от запястья к локтевому сгибу, и больше думает о том, как от простого жеста в животе все лопается разноцветными мыльными пузырями. Воздух пахнет летом и цветами, цветущими тут и там в траве, чуть сладко – шампунем от распущенных волос Тентен, чуть слышно – Неджи.  
Он подтягивает ее руку выше к своему лицу и оставляет легкий поцелуй у самого запястья.  
– Тут, – начинает одному ему видимое путешествие, отмечая перевалочные пункты мягкими прикосновениями губ. – Тут, тут и вот тут.  
Говорит на грани слышимости, движением воздуха запуская по коже Тентен толпы мурашек.  
– И здесь, – ему приходится чуть наклониться, чтобы поцеловать место у внутренней стороны локтя, а после он скашивает по-доброму смешливый, полный тупой безграничной нежности взгляд, поясняя и так очевидное: – Твои тенкецу.  
Тентен в ответ непонятно мычит, чувствуя, как по щекам расползаются пятна смущения. Из-за этого губы Неджи растягиваются в самодовольной хитрой улыбке, и он все-таки отпускает чужую руку, чтобы аккуратно провести ладонью по стекающим в траву растрепанным волосам. Вены на его висках успокаиваются, указывая на прекращение использования техники, а выделяющийся в такие моменты зрачок вновь растворяется, уступая место бездонной белизне.  
– Ты красивая, – говорит серьезно, не так, как должен звучать простой комплимент, а так, будто это знание – сокровище, которое ему удалось заполучить едва ли не чудом.  
Тентен никогда не задумывалась об этом всерьез: да, она осознавала, что с ней все в порядке, но привлекательность ее интересовала мало, просто потому что заинтересована она была в совершенно других вещах. Всю свою жизнь Тентен хотела стать сильнее и выносливее, еще более быстрой и еще более умелой.  
Но если для Неджи, наверное, быть еще и самой красивой – немного хочется тоже.  
– Спасибо, – смущенно усмехается она больше вопросом.  
Неджи чуть качает головой, мол, я не об этом, а потом отводит взгляд, бездумно осматривая противоположный берег озера. Сбивает с толку вырванной из контекста собственных размышлений фразой:  
– Твоя чакра цвета подсвеченного солнцем океана, – и снова замолкает, не поясняя и не развивая свою мысль, так что Тентен приходится мягко подцепить его ладонь своей, привлекая внимание. Она вопросительно вскидывает бровь, получая в ответ чуть растерянную улыбку.  
– Лазурного, но больше в зеленый, – добавляет Неджи, переплетая их пальцы. – Но при этом, почему-то, очень теплого. Никогда не видел похожего.  
Тентен снова непонятно мычит, пытаясь осмыслить новую для нее информацию.  
– А твоя? – спрашивает спустя какое то время.  
– Белого, – пожимает Неджи плечами так, будто это было очевидно, но для Тентен – не было. Поэтому она размышляет еще пару секунд и спрашивает снова:  
– А у остальных?  
Неджи обреченно, но больше в шутку закатывает глаза, все равно послушно начиная вспоминать. Поднимает взгляд к плывущим по небу облакам:  
– У Шикамару – темно-темно зеленого, у Наруто – глубокого в синь голубого, у Ино – холодного ярко-желтого…

– У Ли чакра блеклая и в обычное время я ее, будто бы, почти и не вижу.  
Неджи задумчиво прикусывает кончик карандаша, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись в стелажи напротив стола, за которым они с Тентен устроились. Время близится к полудню, они сидят в архиве Конохи с самого утра, и спина начинает откровенно ныть от неудобной позы на неудобном жестком стуле.  
Тентен отрывается от старого потрепанного свитка с фуиндзюцу и тянется, не вставая, всем телом, прежде чем повернуться к вдруг заговорившему Неджи с вопросительно вскинутой бровью.  
– Ты это к чему?  
Неджи тоже переводит на нее все еще не слишком сфокусированный взгляд, а потом хмурится и с силой моргает в очевидной попытке вынырнуть из собственных размышлений.  
Открытый лоб с узором печати, собранные в неаккуратный узел волосы.  
Сегодня Неджи одет в форменные штаны и простую черную водолазку с высоким воротом, чтобы не копаться в пыльных архивах в повседневном кимоно. Тентен откровенно засматривается, причем так сильно, что когда слышит самодовольный смешок – вздрагивает и заливается румянцем.  
Неджи довольно улыбается и потягивается тоже: медленно, всем телом. Откидывается на спинку стула, прогибаясь в спине, из-за чего водолазка задирается, оголяя бледный живот до самого пупка. Тентен закашливается.  
Ходить вместе изучать свитки в архиве они начали лет с пятнадцати, кажется, потому что вдвоем у них получалось в разы продуктивнее. Тентен интересовали Техники Запечатывания, Неджи изучал все, что было доступно по поводу природы чакры. Спустя год это превратилось в их собственную традицию: в первый выходной день после миссии Неджи появлялся у крыльца ее дома ровно в семь утра.  
А недавно Тентен поймала себя на мысли, что ждет эти дни, как никакие другие.  
– Так к чему ты это? – из-за смущения голос прозвучал агрессивнее нужного, вызывая в ответ новый веселый смешок, но уже в следующий миг Неджи стал серьезным.  
– Я уже некоторое время думаю: можно ли сделать так, чтобы Ли смог начать использовать ниндзюцу.  
Он произносит это совершенно спокойно, а у Тентен от удивления неиронично открывается рот. Бестолковое  
– Думал о чем? – вырывается прежде, чем получается взять себя руки. Взгляд, которым в ответ одаривает ее Неджи, оказывается закономерно осуждающим, но не злым. Две белых пропасти, и они Тентен  
так глупо манят.  
– Ладно, прости, – она качает головой, отгоняя наваждение. – Ты серьезно думаешь, что это возможно?  
Неджи морщится, отводя взгляд снова в сторону стеллажей, и нехотя подтверждает ожидаемое:  
– Не знаю, – он прикусывает нижнюю губу, как часто делает в моменты задумчивости – если, конечно, находится в окружении ограниченного и допущенного ближе остальных круга людей – и говорит уже расслабленнее: – Но если проблема и правда только в том, что чакры банально мало – то почему нет?  
Тентен задумывается тоже.  
Да, сама идея звучит изначально бредово, но если Неджи решил ее озвучить, значит, она определенно имеет смысл.  
– Нужно сделать так, чтобы ее стало больше, – соглашается Тентен. Хмурится, вдумываясь в ею же озвученное и прикидывая возможные варианты, но так с ходу определить, какой реальнее, не получается. – И как ты думаешь это сделать?  
Неджи вскидывает бровь, переводя многозначительный взгляд на свитки фуиндзюцу, рассыпанные по всему столу перед ними.

– Запечатать.  
Задумчиво проговаривает Тентен, переставая расчесывать волосы Неджи. Уточняет вслух больше для себя:  
– Эта печать позволяет запечатать чакру в теле шиноби.  
– Судя по всему, – подтверждает Неджи. – Причем, сделать это так, чтобы она не вступала в конфликт с уже имеющейся.  
Он сидит на полу меж ее коленей. Расслабленный и полностью доверяющий, запрокидывает голову, утыкаясь затылком Тентен в живот, и смотрит прямо в глаза.  
Чужие волосы в руках, спутанные после сна, чуть жесткие, но все равно гладкие на ощупь. Тентен откладывает расческу в сторону на кровать и зарывается в них пальцами обеих ладоней, мягко массируя кожу головы. Думает, что Неджи похож на огромного домашнего кота, когда тот довольно прикрывает веки и окончательно наваливается спиной и на каркас кровати, к которому прислонятся все это время, и на нее тоже. Тяжесть чужих плечей на бедрах ощущаются до одури приятно, и Тентен окончательно отвлекается, отпуская жадные до прикосновений руки в путешествие по чужому умиротворенному лицу.  
Обводит линии печати на лбу, подушечками больших пальцем повторяет разлет тонких бровей. Мягко гладит по переносице, а после – не стесняясь очерчивает бледно-розовые мягкие губы, которые прямо под прикосновениями растягиваются в довольную улыбку.  
– Чему ты улыбаешься? – на выдохе шепчет Тентен, но Неджи вместо ответа приоткрывает рот прямо под ее пальцами и одним прицельным рывком осторожно прикусывает кончик указательного на левой кисти.  
Быстро стреляет из-под ресниц игривым взглядом, тут же снова опуская веки; шумно втягивает носом воздух, а потом.  
Потом на мгновение ослабляет хватку, подцепляет палец горячим языком и втягивает его в рот.  
У Тентен сбивается дыхание, но у нее не возникает даже инстинктивного порыва руку одернуть. Языком Неджи обводит палец у себя во рту, медленно и влажно, и только после этого выпускает, в самый последний момент прихватывая подушечку поцелуем.  
Накрывает ладонь Тентен своей и прижимает к лицу, утыкаясь носом прямо в самый центр. Глубоко вдыхает, а на выдохе шепчет:  
– Я соскучился.  
Комната в одном из только-только возведенных домов еще совсем пустая: после нападения Пейна вещей Тентен удалось найти мало. Подсвеченная рассеянным утренним светом, она чуть сглаживается полутонами в резких геометрических формах. Из распахнутого окна тянет свежим весенним воздухом, и обычно в это время он приглашал за собой аромат цветущей сакуры, но теперь – пустая комната в опустошенной деревне пахнет свежим деревом и ничем больше.  
Тентен плевать.  
Она улыбается, чувствуя тепло долгого поцелуя, распускающееся весенним цветком прямо на ладони, и едва ли не мурлычет согласно:  
– Я тоже.  
Неджи был на миссии с членами отряда Анбу больше двух недель, а вернулся только ночью. Тентен обнаружила его, злого и потрепанного, у своего порога незадолго до полуночи: они выполняли задание недалеко от разрушенной деревни Водоворота, и после окончания Неджи решил туда прогуляться в одиночку. Подумал, что это может быть полезно, а в итоге.  
Тентен высвободила ладонь и уже двумя с силой сжала чужие щеки, привлекая к себе внимание:  
– Если ты еще хоть раз полезешь куда-то один!..  
В Узушиокагуре что-то происходило, Неджи понял это, как только оказался у ее границ. Руины выглядели совершенно естественно – поросшим зеленью напоминанием прошлой войны, которое некому и незачем было восстанавливать.  
А вот использовать как пристанище и секретную лабораторию – вполне.  
– Я же не думал, что там кто-то есть, – слабо возмутился Неджи, забавно произнося слова надутыми из-за сжатых ладонями щек губами.  
– И поэтому полез в чью-то лабораторию? И выкрал оттуда записи? – Тентен бессильно покачала головой, спуская руки на чужие плечи. Огладила их, возвращаясь в конце движения к основанию шеи, и чуть царапнула кожу короткими ногтями. – Если бы с тобой что-то случилось…  
Неджи вмиг стал серьезным, выпрямляясь и разворачиваясь к Тентен лицом.  
– Если со мной что-то случится, – мягко, но настойчиво проговорил он, намекая на будущее противостояние с Акацуки. – То ты должна сделать все, чтобы ничего не случилось с тобой.  
Они уже обсуждали это раньше.  
После разрушения Конохи отрицать серьезность происходящего не получалось уже ни у кого. Только вот Тентен даже представлять, что Неджи исчезнет из ее жизни, отказывалась.  
Она покачала головой, меняя тему:  
– Водоворот связан с Акацуки?  
Неджи нахмурился, коротко закусывая губу.  
– Не думаю, – поймал вопросительный взгляд, и добавил: – И это точно не одно из убежищ Орочимару.  
Лаборатория, которую он обнаружил в разрушенной деревне, была совсем небольшой. Никакого сложного оборудования, зато несколько стеллажей восстановленных рукописей, которые здесь же, судя по всему, и разыскивали.  
Кто-то копается в секретах клана Узумаки.  
– Кто-то пытается разработать новую печать, – произнес Неджи вслух. Перевел взгляд в сторону стола у противоположной стены, на углу которого с ночи лежала не слишком аккуратно сшитая рукописная книжка, которую он прихватил в качестве маленького сувенира. В общем-то, это хозяевам лаборатории и не понравилось: уходить пришлось поспешно, запутывая следы и нагромождая за собой кучу ловушек.  
– И у кого-то это неплохо получается, – Тентен согласно кивнула, но тут же напряженно свела брови. – Только я не понимаю, в чем ее смысл: для создания джинчурики она точно не подойдет, так для какой чакры ее предполагается использовать?  
Неджи склонил голову к левому плечу, задумываясь.  
Печать, которую он в разных вариациях успел увидеть на свитках в лаборатории, словно бы стремилась к форме с минимальным количеством черт и символов.  
– Ты разбираешься в печатях лучше меня, – Неджи пристально посмотрел Тентен в глаза. – Для чего бы ты пыталась сделать форму печати как можно проще?  
– Чтобы воспроизвести ее как можно быстрее? – очевидным ответом вскинула брови Тентен. – Но речь идет о запечатывании чакры в человеке, здесь не нужна спешка.  
– Вот именно.  
Неджи недовольно поджал губы и отвернулся в сторону окна. Его лица тут же ласково коснулись первые солнечные лучи, призывая вынырнуть из невеселых размышлений. Залегшая между сведенных бровей морщинка плавно расправилась, когда Неджи, закрывая пока что тему, произнес:  
– Но если кто-то это изучает, то итог смешения чакры в теле шиноби в разы важнее, чем мы с тобой думали, и – разрушительнее. 

Щепки разорвавшегося изнутри ствола дерева разлетелись во все стороны.  
Тентен застыла, пытаясь привести в порядок дыхание: она не чувствовала усталости, судорожные вдохи были вызваны неконтролируемой злой истерикой. Дрожь в руке, касающейся развороченной древесины, – лишь последствие того, что трясло ее всю.  
Тускнеющее осеннее солнце только-только поднялось над желтеющим кронами горизонтом. С удаленной от Конохи поляны, которая теперь выглядела одним большим последствием чьей-то схватки, нужно было скорее уходить, чтобы не привлечь к себе ненужного внимания. С запада в ее сторону уже направлялись три шиноби, но для того, чтобы сюда добраться, им потребуется еще минут десять – чтобы это почувствовать, ей теперь достаточно лишь закрыть глаза и чуть-чуть напрячься.  
Тентен выпрямилась, разминая плечи, и в последний раз глубоко вдохнула, успокаиваясь. Оглядела пространство вокруг себя отсутствующим взглядом, на пару секунд прикрыла веки, а потом просто направилась в сторону леса, потому что даже оружие собирать необходимости не было.  
Разнесла она все лишь одной своей чакрой, и в этом состояла главная проблема.  
Потому что Тентен никогда не была хороша в контроле: выше среднего и достаточно для ее личной техники ведения боя – да. Но не чтобы совладать с огромными объемами разрушительной энергии, которая теперь бурлила внутри и требовала выхода наружу.  
Возможно, тошнота не успокаивалась именно из-за этого.  
Тентен мотнула головой, отгоняя любые мысли, и позволила себе не думать ровно до того момента, пока не приземлилась мягко у берега небольшого озера. На небе – ни облачка, исполнившие обязательную утреннюю программу птицы уже успели успокоиться, а лягушки в камышах молчали, дожидаясь наступления вечера.  
Берег был тих, а дерево, под которым они с Неджи провели так много часов вместе, мерно перешептывалось выцветающей в очень листвой. Тентен села на привычное место, обессиленно приваливаясь к стволу лопатками, и запрокинула голову.  
Глаза снова пекло.  
Она поднесла руку к лицу, бездумно вглядываясь в сложное переплетение линий на ладони. За ним, под кожей – чуть более просто проглядывали ручейки вен, а где-то за пределами видимости – чакры. Бурлящей непокорной чакры, которая полностью принадлежала Тентен, но ее родной не была.  
Она прикрыла глаза, сжимая кулак и сосредоточиваясь, а затем вскинула руку вверх, раскрывая ладонь в сторону кроны дерева.  
Листва недовольно зашуршала, потревоженная волной рассеянной энергии.  
Если не открывать глаза, то можно представить, что Неджи просто отошел, чтобы принести ей цветок, который он разглядел поблизости. Каждый раз новый – он действительно не собирался останавливаться, пока не подарит ей все виды, которые произрастают близ Конохи.  
За ледяной маской – дурной влюбленный мальчишка.  
Тентен сильнее зажмурилась: если не открывать глаза, то можно представить, что.

– Я люблю тебя.  
Неуместно;  
сипло и глухо.  
Тентен качает головой, одними губами отрицая:  
– Нет.  
Последнее, что она помнит: застывший посреди эпицентра сражения Неджи отворачивается, чтобы.  
– Я не мог иначе, – подтверждает он в ответ и снова смотрит на Тентен, больше не пытаясь скрыть выражение своего лица; обессиленное и больное. – Ты же знаешь.  
Она знает.  
У нее внутри обрываются стальные канаты – так остро и оглушительно Тентен себя ощущает в этом пространстве, где для банальных слез и истерики не находится воплощения. У нее внутри рушатся города.  
У нее внутри осыпаются пеплом возраставшие эпохами к небу горы.  
– Почему ты не попытался отбить атаку? – спрашивает, заранее зная ответ, который Неджи даже не говорит – думает, глядя ей прямо в глаза:  
– У меня не осталось чакры.  
Тентен кивает: она чувствует – чувствует присутствие Неджи в себе, и это точно не побочный эффект нахождения на границе соприкосновения подсознаний. Скорее уж, все наоборот.  
– Так ты понял, как это сделать, – на удивление спокойно уточняет.  
Сколько им удастся здесь оставаться – неизвестно, но вести себя по-другому просто не получается. Думать о том, что случится в реальности в следующее мгновение после этого, в котором они смогли обмануть время, – тоже.  
Поэтому Тентен пытается узнать детали, как будто они теперь хоть когда-нибудь будут иметь значение. А Неджи, противоположностью, – широко и довольно улыбается.  
– Да, понял.  
Красивый.  
С открытым лбом, разлетом тонких бровей и белой бездонной пропастью глаз, не пустой и не холодной – спокойной. Высветленным рассветом небом, ровной водной гладью; домом, который Тентен не ожидала обрести в другом человеке,  
домом, который Тентен потеряет,  
как только вернется в реальность.  
Стоит перед ней, не пытаясь больше извиняться, хотя хочет, она чувствует. Не пытается успокоить, не пытается утешить. Улыбается нежно, потому что хочет,  
чтобы Тентен жила дальше, последним запомнив именно его улыбающееся лицо.  
– Я все думал: даже если взять чакру у другого шиноби или, мощнее, Хвостатого и максимально обезличить ее с помощью печати, чтобы обрести полный контроль, – спокойно продолжает Неджи. – То как влить это в человека так, чтобы его не просто не разорвало концентрированным объемом энергии, но и чтобы Чакра прижилась, преобразовалась и преобразовала?  
Его голос звучит, будто бы сразу в голове, и Тентен едва ли вникает в смысл слов. Она вслушивается в родные интонации, пытаясь запомнить каждую с выверенным расчетливым спокойствием, за которым прячется нарастающая истерика.  
Запомнить так четко, как это вообще возможно.  
– Я понял, когда увидел, как Девятихвостый через Наруто делится своей чакрой, – размеренный темп расцветает совсем по-мальчишески самодовольной интонацией. – Как она подпитывает токи чакры Какаши через каждый из трехсот шестидесяти одного тенкецу, вливаясь в них настолько тонкими нитями, что родная чакра подавляет и преобразовывает ее под себя. Насыщается ею.  
Неджи замолкает, прищурившись в ожидании: он всегда так делает, когда ему удается дойти до ответа в какой-либо задачке раньше Тентен. Подводит к разгадке и замирает в шаге от, позволяя ей самой озвучить ставшее очевидным.  
Этот раз – последний.  
Истерика внутри Тентен разом успокаивается, когда она вдруг хмыкает, растягивая губы в усмешке и признавая свое полное поражение. Прикрывает глаза, быстро прокручивая все услышанное в голове и одновременно пытаясь осмыслить, и тут же их распахивает.  
– Тот символ! – она даже голос повышает, взбудораженная долгожданным пониманием. – Тот символ, который я не могла расшифровать, нужен для того, чтобы печать, получившая энергию, отдавала ее порционно, при этом оставляя...  
– Все тенкецу открытыми для входа и выхода чакры, – согласно закончил Неджи.  
Глядя на его гордое выражение лица, Тентен затопило отчаянной, полной тоски нежностью.  
– Ты потратил всю чакру, чтобы почти единовременно создать триста шестьдесят одну печать?  
– Они до гениального простые, а у меня все равно оставалось не так много, – Неджи обезоруживающе спокойно пожал плечами. – Шансов, что я смог бы выжить, все равно было мало.  
– Поэтому ты решил защитить меня.  
Неджи кивнул, погрустневшим взглядом оглядывая пространство вокруг. Под ногами нет ничего, вокруг – тоже, лишь слабое мерцающее сияние теплого цвета разбавленного молоком кофе.  
– Если я все правильно рассчитал, из-за объемов чакры Десятихвостого, затопившей поле боя, мои печати выгорят еще до рассвета. Но за это время они успеют дать тебе достаточно.  
Тентен невесело усмехнулась.  
– Мы и раньше даже предположить не могли, как это может отразиться на человеке, а теперь мое тело усиленно поглощает и преобразует чакру Десятихвостого, – она не выдержала, и нервно засмеялась. – Да ты издеваешься.  
– Главное, что так ты точно выживешь, – до больного твердо не отреагировал на упрек Неджи. – А с последствиями разберешься потом, ты умная девочка.  
Тентен привычно скривилась на покровительственные нотки в чужом голосе, но тут же потускнела:  
– Ты чувствуешь, да?  
– Как тебя утягивает обратно в реальность? – мгновенно помрачнело лицо Неджи. Он беспомощно заломил брови, с трудом делая шаг Тентен навстречу.  
– Я не хочу, – вырвалось у нее совершенно по-детски.  
– Я знаю, – еще шаг.  
– Я не смогу.  
Неджи, сделав последнее усилие, оказался прямо перед Тентен.  
Полупрозрачный, эфемерный и еще более сказочный, чем когда-либо, он притянул ее в объятия, которые ощутились не физически, как обычно, но –  
все также, всем ее существом.  
– О! – он вдруг отстранился с широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом на его лице расцвела счастливая улыбка. Настолько неуместная, что Тентен непонимающе нахмурилась, все еще бестолково пытаясь цепляться несуществующими пальцами за тающий на глазах силуэт.  
Неджи качнул головой – времени не оставалось.  
– Ты потом поймешь.  
Тентен кивнула.  
– Я буду с тобой и в тебе до конца этой ночи, – уже почти исчезая, прошептал Неджи прямо ей в губы, прежде чем невесомо их коснуться. – Поэтому, пожалуйста, не смотри, как я умираю. 

Тентен без сил опустилась на колени, пытаясь справиться с головокружением.  
Встревоженный, Ли тут же оказался рядом, осторожно касаясь ее плеча и хмуря свои густые брови в непонимании: все было нормально.  
Их обычная совместная тренировка, даже не слишком интенсивная. Тентен провела несколько своих новых атак, отразила выпады Ли. Она не использовала чакру, кроме того мизерного количества, которое ей требуется для распечатывания свитков с оружием, тогда почему?  
– Тебе необходимо в госпиталь, – почти зло повторил Ли фразу, которую произносил уже больше месяца как тупой попугайчик. От ощущения полного бессилия хотелось взвыть. – Я понятия не имею, что с тобой происходит, но я не дурак: дело не только в тоске по-  
– Не надо, – Тентен тихо перебила его, поднимая измученный взгляд и пытаясь слабо улыбнуться. – Ли, не надо, я знаю.  
Ноябрьское небо хмурилось серыми тучами, обещая пролиться скорым дождем: так или иначе, а тренировку все равно стоило скоро заканчивать. Тентен хмыкнула, отталкиваясь ладонями от холодной утоптанной почвы, и в одно движение поднялась на ноги.  
– Мне нужно самой разобраться с этим, ладно? – примиряюще спросила она, и не отвела взгляда, пока Ли, сдаваясь, не кивнул.  
– Но если я замечу, что ты не справляешься…  
– Можешь силком оттащить меня к Сакуре или даже к самой Цунаде-сама, – короткий смешок обжег легкие.  
Ли, кажется, немного успокоился, убирая ладонь с ее плеча. Оглянулся на площадку, чтобы оценить масштабы сегодняшнего спарринга.  
– Я соберу твое оружие, – предложил, поворачиваясь обратно. 

– А ты можешь идти, куда тебе хочется!  
Громко.  
Тентен и сама понимает, что последняя фраза вышла слишком громкой, но сдерживать себя уже просто не получалось. В лагере Союзных Сил Шиноби стоял невыносимый гам тысяч и тысяч собравшихся здесь голосов, поэтому вскрик – каплей в целом океане – просто растворился.  
Тем не менее, Неджи пораженно замер.  
Завтра им предстояло разойтись по разными дивизиям, и от этого Тентен сходила с ума. Больше осознания, что этот день может стать для них последним вместе – и последним просто, ее доводило только тотальное равнодушие по этому поводу со стороны Неджи. Поэтому когда на ее предложение сбежать из лагеря на пару часов, он ответил, что собирался обсудить с Шикамару еще несколько моментов, Тентен взорвалась.  
Коротко остриженные, ногти больно впились в ладони – так сильно она сжимала у бедер кулаки. Да, совсем незрело, но нет – совсем не стыдно.  
– Можешь идти, куда тебе хочется, – тихо повторила Тентен, бессильно опуская плечи; она устала.  
Устала от всего происходящего, устала обсуждать стратегии и планы, устала переживать за каждого и каждую из Конохи и больше всего – устала бояться, что Неджи она видит в последний раз. Ей хочется банально заткнуть уши и по-детски затопать ногами. И пускай Тентен больше не маленькая девочка: у нее на лбу обещанием лучшего будущего бликует еще ни разу не поцарапанная бляшка нового протектора, и отступать – больше некуда; пускай.  
– Можешь-  
Неджи обрывает ее на середине фразы, заключая в объятия. Шепчет в самое ухо:  
– Мне тоже страшно, – едва слышно. – Прости меня, мне тоже очень страшно.  
Голос у него срывается, выдавая наконец, что все его спокойствие – напускное.  
Тентен, наверное, это понимала.  
У Тентен просто не нашлось сил это выносить.  
– Я представить не могу, что будет, если я вдруг тебя потеряю, – Неджи произносит это уже громче, весомо и глухо. Как мысль, которая крутится в голове днями-неделями-месяцами, не замолкая, не успокаиваясь, и вот наконец находит выход голосом – уставшим и надломленным.  
Тентен знает, потому что сама все это чувствует.  
Она запрокидывает голову и смотрит Неджи в глаза – белые, будто и не человеческие вовсе, зато все эмоции в них Тентен читает как открытую книгу.  
– Если я умру, тебе придется побыть здесь немного без меня, – тихо произносит она, чуть пожимая плечами. Руки Тентен все также безвольно свисают по бокам, но у нее нет ни сил, ни желания ими шевелить. Дай ей волю – могла бы вечность бездумно в чужих руках простоять. – Ты самостоятельный, должен справиться.  
Неджи невесело усмехается, признавая чужую правоту.  
– Ты тоже, – добавляет, наклоняясь ближе и кончиком носа гладясь о переносицу Тентен. – Самостоятельная, и если что – просто обязана справиться.  
Он поднимает ладонь, сдвигая мешающий протектор с чужого лба,  
и успокаивающе прижимается к нему теплыми губами. 

Кожа холодная.  
Тентен касается губами остывшего лба с исчезнувшей печатью всего на мгновение, а потом отстраняется, так и оставаясь сидеть коленями на стылой, развороченной сражением земле.  
Ли за спиной – снова рыдает, но рыдает тихими задушенными всхлипами, осознанно или не очень стараясь не потревожить чужое горе, которое совершенно точно всеобъемлющей его собственного.  
Горе от потери родного дома.  
Горе крушения целого мира.  
Тентен морщится, всхлипывая носом, но слезы по щекам, почему-то, так и не бегут. Нарастающая после наложения печатей тошнота так и не успокоилась, ни после их полного исчезновения, ни после сна в коконе этого ублюдского дерева.  
Ей настолько больно, насколько, кажется, не было никогда в жизни, но эта боль ощущается глухо и обособленно, поэтому Тентен только слабо выдыхает, вставая на ноги. Голова от этого движения резко идет кругом и она почти падает, но ее успевает подхватить шмыгающий красным носом Ли.  
Она делает очередной глубокий вдох, считает до трех и.

Отталкивается от стены, выпрямляясь.  
Уже сама не знает, из-за чего ее состояние так стремительно ухудшается, потому что преобразованная чакра внутри если и бесится, то только в те моменты, когда Тентен пытается ее использовать.  
Она бестолково оглядывается, только сейчас осознавая, что ноги сами привели к воротам нового квартала клана Хьюга, совсем еще простым и грубо сколоченным на скорую руку.  
С того момента, как тысячи не вернулись к родным, прошло больше месяца, а Коноха едва ли оправилась. Блеклые улицы, не успевшие обратно стать для всех домом, голые стены – голая почва под подошвами, ощущались неуютно и чуждо, поэтому все предпочитали при первой возможности прятаться по своим коробкам-комнатам. И уже там, за опустевшим столом, а то и вовсе – теперь в полном одиночестве, зализывать свежие раны.  
Тентен не могла никого осуждать, Тентен вела себя точно так же.  
Она замерла, не решаясь сделать шаг: весь этот месяц она избегала любого и любую Хьюга, отрицала даже просто упоминание. А теперь вот стоит прямо у порога их квартала, и не может пошевелиться, зная, что там – после третьего дома, направо – Неджи установил кормушку для птиц прямо под своим окном, потому что деревьев больше не было.  
А пение птиц на рассвете Неджи любил.  
– Т-Тентен? – раздалось за спиной удивленным испугом.  
Оборачиваться не хотелось.  
Тентен сторонилась всех, владеющих бьякуганом, по одной простой причине: она не хотела, чтобы кто-то случайно понял, что они с Неджи на войне натворили. Но даже в своем ужасном состоянии Тентен не могла не заметить, что ее избегали тоже.  
Тошнота новой волной подступила к глотке.  
Тентен сделала глубокий вдох и обернулась, с трудом натягивая на лицо приветственную улыбку.

Июльское солнце теплом заливало светлое дерево энгавы.  
В ограниченном пространстве внутреннего дворика нового дома Неджи было еще совсем пусто – уныло расчищенная для будущего сада площадка и временные деревянные дорожки, но Тентен здесь заранее нравилось.  
Она расслабленно лежала на татами, раскинув ноги-руки в стороны и повернув в бок голову так, чтобы перевернутой картинкой наблюдать за чужой тренировкой. Плавные, но смертоносные движения; Неджи – смертоносный. Может ласковым котом тереться о гладящие его ладони, а может в несколько выверенных движений заставить замолчать кого угодно. Отец рассказывал когда-то Тентен, что тело кошки – это идеальное приспособление для убийства.  
Тело Хьюга, в общем-то, тоже.  
– О чем ты думаешь с таким лицом? – Неджи прервался, подходя ближе и чуть наклоняясь, чтобы мягко коснуться ладонью ее доверительно раскрытого живота. Щекотно провести по коже выше пупка, вызывая улыбку, а потом поправить задравшуюся ткань.  
– С каким – с таким?  
Неопределенно дергая плечом, Неджи усаживается на край веранды возле бедра Тентен и окидывает расфокусированным взглядом пространство вокруг.  
– Серьезным, но одновременно, – его дыхание даже не сбилось, но грудь все равно поднимается вдохами чуть чаще обычного. – Расслабленным?  
Он переводит взгляд обратно к Тентен, ожидая ответа. Спокойный и внимательный, отмечающий любую ее реакцию, но лишь потому, что Неджи это важно и интересно.  
Тентен Неджи – важна.  
– О тебе, – она улыбается шире, переворачиваясь на бок, и подставляет под щеку ладонь упертой в татами локтем руки.  
– И что ты обо мне думаешь?  
Хитрый прищур, заранее самодовольный изгиб губ – когда они остаются вдвоем, Неджи все больше и больше превращается в катастрофу для одной отдельно взятой девочки.  
Но эта девочка крайне быстро адаптируется.  
– Думаю, что мы могли бы попробовать жить вместе, – говорит без вступлений, тут же усмехаясь на шокировано распахнувшиеся глаза. – После войны.  
Застигнуть Неджи врасплох не так уж просто, но прямо сейчас он полностью деморализован: бестолково моргает пару раз, а потом открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но так и остается сидеть, не способный выцепить из хаоса в голове нужные слова.  
Заламывает беспомощно брови и слабо улыбается, осознавая, как глупо только что выглядел; кивает:  
– Могли бы.  
Думает еще пару секунд, прежде чем добавить:  
– Но сначала ты должна представить меня своим родителям.  
Тентен издает страдальческий стон, откидываясь спиной обратно на татами.  
– Они тебя знают.  
– Не как твоего… – Неджи осекается, впервые сталкиваясь с необходимостью вербально обозначить свою роль в жизни Тентен.  
Они никогда не обсуждали это. Просто принимали все, что между ними происходило, не чувствуя потребности рассказывать хоть кому-либо и поэтому не нуждаясь в названиях.  
– Моего – кого? – Тентен поворачивается обратно, воодушевленная возможностью снова потревожить вселенских масштабов спокойствие Неджи. Только вот он два раза подряд на провокацию не поддается: смотрит на нее лишнее мгновение, тут же отвечая.  
– Вот как представишь – тем и буду.  
– Нечестно, – констатирует Тентен, поджимая губы. – Тебе тоже придется представлять меня главе клана.  
Лицо Неджи тут же становится серьезным, когда он согласно кивает: придется. Солнце целует его бледную кожу, играет с чуть растрепанными волосами, ручейками прядей стекающими по плавному наклону плечей. Неджи говорит тихо:  
– Хотел бы я, чтобы ни клан, ни его традиции тебя никогда не коснулись.  
И Тентен тут же садится, придвигаясь ближе.  
Накрывает чужую ладонь своей, мягко, но уверенно сжимая.  
– Ты же знаешь, что мне плевать.  
Но Неджи в ответ только поджимает губы, качая головой. Смотрит некоторое время себе под ноги, а потом ловит взгляд Тентен, весомо уточняя:  
– Даже если твоему ребенку поставят печать, которая позволит другим его контролировать?  
Что на это ответить, Тентен не знает: она не думала о детях, ни вообще, ни уже тем более об их общих. Поэтому и теряется, не отводя взгляда – так и оставаясь затянутой в серьезную, ждущую от нее ответа белую дымку.  
Что, если.  
– Я не позволю, – наконец твердо выдает она. – Я не позволю никому даже просто коснуться моего ребенка.  
Сжимает крепче чужую ладонь.  
– Ты сам говорил, что хочешь изменить свой клан, Неджи.  
Белые глаза тут же теплеют, признавая поражение.  
– Ты удивительная, ты знаешь?  
Тентен гордо, но больше в шутку вскидывает подбородок, а потом вертит головой, красуясь, мол, да, еще как знаю. Смеется довольно, придвигаясь к Неджи ближе, так, чтобы устроить подбородок на его плече.  
Приободряюще тычется носом в чужую шею, сопит пару вдохов, а потом все-таки не выдерживает:  
– Ты что, серьезно думал о наших детях?  
Неджи давится воздухом, тут же отворачиваясь, но предательски порозовевшие кончики ушей выдают его с потрохами. Тентен смотрит на них, смотрит, и все-таки коротко прикусывает мочку, прежде чем прошептать:  
– Уже спланировал нашу свадьбу? – едва сдерживая смешки, которые мгновенно обрываются, стоит Неджи резко и возмущенно обернуться, оказываясь к ней лицом к лицу.  
– Это глупо?  
Он не злится, он смущен, Тентен прекрасно это понимает, поэтому качает головой, признавая:  
– Вовсе нет, – спускается взглядом на чужие губы. – Ничего глупого.  
Целует мягким прикосновением.  
– Уверена, я бы первая не выдержала и сделала тебе предложение.  
Расслабляясь, Неджи слабо улыбнулся.  
– Ты вообще хочешь когда-нибудь детей?  
– Я не думала об этом, – честно признается Тентен. – Но, может быть, когда-нибудь я бы хотела сына.  
Она не добавляет «похожего на тебя», но то, как она при этом смотрит на Неджи говорит громче и понятнее любых возможных слов. И в груди разливается нежное тепло.  
– Я всегда хотел девочку, – отвечает Неджи честностью на честность. – Сакумо.  
Тентен удивленно отстраняется, вскидывая брови, на что он только смущенно пожимает плечами.  
– Иероглифами «сакура», «небо» и «узы», – отводит взгляд. – Не смейся.  
Тентен накрывает его щеку ладонью, вынуждая посмотреть обратно на себя. Качает головой, серьезно произнося:  
– Здесь нет ничего смешного, очень красивое имя.  
С благодарной улыбкой Неджи подается щекой в ее ладонь, коротко гладясь, и собирается что-то добавить, когда неожиданно застывает. Прислушивается мгновенье, а потом отстраняется за секунду до того, как седзи за их спинами приоткрываются после вежливого короткого стука.

– Хината.  
Улыбка получается откровенно паршивой, Тентен и сама это понимает, но Хината в ответ вежливо кланяется, поэтому не успевает это осознать. Или просто игнорирует.  
В руках у нее сумка с фруктами – судя по всему, она возвращалась с рынка. В свободном простом платье и без протектора Хината выглядит гораздо моложе, чем обычно.  
Гораздо моложе, чем девушка, которая бросилась закрывать собой другого.  
Стоит, боязливо отводя взгляд, и тоже не может понять, что делать в сложившейся ситуации. Но все равно находит в себе решимость предложить:  
– Т-ты не хочешь зайти? Я м-могла бы сделать чай.  
Тентен первым порывом набирает воздуха в легкие, чтобы отказаться. Медлит буквально доли секунды, за которые успевает еще раз окинуть Хинату взглядом, а потом, неожиданно для самой себя, кивает.  
– Почему бы и нет.  
Она старается не смотреть по сторонам, пока они молча идут к дому Хинаты: воспоминания и так преследуют круглыми сутками; лишний раз провоцировать – не хочется. Вздрагивает от знакомого звука открывающихся седзи, разувается, касаясь ступнями дерева – такого же, как и в доме Неджи.  
Тентен не приходила туда после возвращения в Коноху.  
В комнате Хинаты светло и уютно – не так, как в ее все еще полупустой квартире. Темные татами на полу, небольшой низкий столик и четыре мягкие даже просто на вид подушки вокруг. Два больших горшка с какими-то широколистными растениями, Тентен не слишком разбирается.  
Хината предлагает ей присесть, а сама коротко извиняется и убегает в соседнюю комнату, говоря, что сейчас через пару минут принесет чай.  
Подушка и правда оказывается мягкой.  
Тентен устало откидывается лопатками к стене, не чувствуя сил на попытки вести себя воспитанно в чужом доме – какая разница. Голова почти не кружится, но ее состояние все равно оставляет желать лучшего. Было бы неплохо поспать хотя бы ночь, не просыпаясь от – не кошмаров, нет.  
Простых воспоминаний.  
– Прости, что заставила ждать, – тихо сообщает о своем присутствии появившаяся снова Хината.  
Она ставит на стол перед Тентен поднос с чайником, двумя традиционными чашечками и блюдцем с засахаренным десертом. Садится, слабо улыбаясь, и кивает на угощение:  
– Ты выглядишь измотанной.  
– Я выгляжу едва живой, – слабо усмехается в ответ Тентен, но послушно засовывает в рот приторный шарик. Сладость тут же растекается во рту, не вызывая привычного приступа отвращения, и она облегченно прикрывает глаза.  
– Я не стала формулировать это так, – расслабляясь, улыбается Хината. Она перестала заикаться, успокоившись, но по тому, как бледные ладони терзают уже и так измятый подол, несложно догадаться, что ей некомфортно.  
Тентен устало вздыхает.  
– Я не виню тебя.  
Хината вскидывает испуганный взгляд.  
– И никто не винит, – голос у Тентен глухой и безжизненный, но она все равно продолжает, едва заметно срываясь на имени: – Ты тоже не должна: Неджи принял решение сам, а вина это решение только обесценивает.  
Договаривает и тянется к чашке, чтобы сжать шершавую керамику ладонями и почувствовать успокаивающее тепло. Хината молчит долгие пару минут, прежде чем медленно кивнуть.  
– Ты права.  
Сомневается, не решаясь, но все-таки проговаривает осторожно:  
– Я собрала его вещи, – тихим напряженным голосом. – Там немного, но я собрала все.  
Тентен замирает, так и не успев сделать глоток, потому что чувствует, как в груди все снова сминает и дерет. Больно-больно.  
Прокашливается.  
– Я-  
Но Хината ее перебивает:  
– Можешь забрать, когда почувствуешь, что готова! – от волнения чуть громче нужного. – А пока я их сохраню.  
Повзрослевшая, так сильно повзрослевшая, она сидит перед Тентен, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, что если нужна помощь – она готова ее предоставить. Что угодно, как угодно.  
Тентен запрокидывает голову, откидываясь затылком к стене, и тихо шмыгает носом.  
– Спасибо.  
В груди истошно ноет, а она вот – сидит в чужом доме и смотрит пустым безжизненным взглядом в такой же, как и в доме Неджи, потолок.  
Бывшем.  
Бывшем доме Неджи.  
По левому виску короткой теплой дорожкой быстро стекает слеза – Тентен устала, очень сильно устала держать все в себе.  
– Можешь, – сипло начинает, не шевелясь и сама не веря в то, что собирается попросить. – Посмотреть, что происходит с моей чакрой? И какого она цвета?  
Хината, если и удивляется – не подает вида. Напрягается, сосредотачиваясь на бьякугане, и внимательно на Тентен смотрит, как та и хотела.  
– Ее много? – почти сразу произносит полувопросом. – А цвет...светло-бирюзовый?  
Тентен приходится выпрямиться, чтобы уточнить:  
– Светло-бирюзовый?  
– Ну, знаешь, – Хината задумывается, подбирая сравнение. – Как морская вода, но светлее. Не по цвету, а-  
– Будто подсвеченная солнцем?  
– Да, – она кивает, тут же нахмуриваясь. – Зачем ты спрашиваешь, если уже знаешь?  
– Почему ты не удивилась, что ее так много? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Тентен.  
Хината смущенно отводит взгляд, но почти спокойно признается:  
– Я знаю, что Неджи сделал тогда что-то, но я не собираюсь давить.  
Тишина, повисшая после этой фразы в воздухе, не гнетущая. Тентен делает несколько глубоких вдохов, успокаиваясь и готовясь, а Хината дает ей это время – только и всего.  
– Можешь посмотреть внимательно и сказать мне, изменилось ли что-то еще, кроме количества?  
Бьякуган Хинаты – такая же белая пропасть. Тентен заглядывает в нее, неосознанно пытаясь найти сходство – найти живое воплощение утерянному, но обнаруживает только глухое разочарование.  
– Все как обычно, кроме, – чужой голос серьезен. Хината переводит непонимающий взгляд сначала на лицо Тентен, потом – на ее живот. – Вы?..

Тентен добирается до другого лагеря к середине ночи.  
Она не думает, насколько это вообще здраво – срывается, как только у выживших ее дивизии получается безопасно организовать ночлег, и несется сломя голову, потому что не может не.  
Все внутри нее вопит и бесится.  
Она знает, что Неджи жив, но после сегодняшних сражений страх потери превратился в нечто настолько всепоглощающее, что Тентен не может с этим справиться.  
Может быть, справляться и не хочет.  
Неджи встречает ее там, где огни лагеря шиноби только появляются в зоне видимости. Сидит на толстой ветке прямо на ее пути, расслабленно привалившись спиной к стволу и прикрыв глаза.  
– Хината-сама сказала, что ты приближаешься к лагерю.  
Тентен резко тормозит, цепляясь разодранной сражениями ладонью за соседнее дерево, и если честно, готова облегченно разреветься просто от звуков родного голоса, но.  
– Неджи?  
Тихий шорох разбавляет тревожную тишину, когда Неджи плавно, но все равно с очевидным усилием поднимается на ноги и поворачивается к ней, обессиленно улыбаясь.  
– Ты ненавидишь холод, пьешь несладкий и ничем не разбавленный кофе по утрам, а у твоей мамы аллергия на кошачью шерсть.  
Тентен выдыхает, улыбаясь в ответ.  
– Ты – кусок дурака, который распланировал нашу свадьбу и придумал имена детям еще до того, как мы заявили хоть кому-нибудь о том, что вместе, – проговаривает скороговоркой, а потом срывающимся голосом добавляет. – Живой, живой кусок дурака.  
В один стремительный прыжок она оказывается рядом, тут же его обнимая.  
Когда руки Неджи в ответ сжимают ее поперек груди, отбитые сегодня ребра отзываются тупой ноющей болью, но Тентен не обращает внимания. Она утыкается шмыгающим носом в основание чужой шеи и вдыхает родной запах.  
Чувствует, как Неджи сбито дышит ей макушку тоже.  
– Ты не должна была прих-, –Тентен не дает ему закончить, обрывая бесполезную фразу сразу глубоким поцелуем, потому что спорить им некогда – должна.  
Она должна была к нему прийти, потому что иначе у нее поехала бы крыша.  
И Неджи, кажется, это понимает.  
Сдается, не пытаясь больше воззвать к голосу разума, и перехватывает инициативу в поцелуе, остервенело и совершенно теряя над собой контроль, потому что он тоже успел почти сойти с ума.  
Кусается, срываясь на тихие стоны, прижимает ближе.  
Тентен тянется руками выше, дрожащими ладонями нащупывает и распутывает тугой узел протектора. Застывает, сжимая его в кулаке, потому что все мысли вылетают из головы, когда Неджи отстраняется, чтобы тут же начать поцелуями спускаться вниз по ее шее.  
Настойчиво, прикусывая и всасывая кожу – но тут же ее зализывая и зацеловывая; дышит горячо и шумно. Тентен от этого тихо всхлипывает, забывая обо всем, и зарывается пальцами в чужие волосы, порываясь прижать к себе еще ближе.  
С тихим звяком, протектор ударяется о ветку ниже, а потом беззвучно тонет в траве.  
Неджи замирает.  
Поднимает поплывший взгляд, чтобы встретиться с таким же, а потом подхватывает Тентен на руки и в два прыжка спускает на землю, где помогает ей снова встать, но тут же настойчиво прижимает к стволу дерева, впиваясь в губы.  
А она – позволяет.  
И губам – разукрашивать шею-ключицы, и жадным рукам – безуспешно возиться с жилетом, пытаясь получить доступ к коже. Тентен усмехается сбитым дыханием:  
– Тише, ну, – и тянет Неджи к себе за подбородок, успокаивая долгим мягким поцелуем. – Тише.  
Неджи в ответ рвано кивает. Фокусирует взгляд, задействуя бьякуган, и быстро сканирует пространство вокруг. С нахмуренными сосредоточенно бровями такой красивый, что даже едва видя в темноте, Тентен не может сдержаться: тянется вперед и цепочкой коротких поцелуев проходится по острой линии челюсти до уха, тычется нежно носом куда-то в висок, мягко прикусывает мочку.  
Чувствует, как пальцы Неджи уже совершенно осознанно расстегивают жилет, и покорно разводит руки в стороны, помогая его с себя снять. Отстраняется, чтобы стянуть с себя еще и водолазку.  
Неджи тут же жадно оглаживает ее бока – плашмя теплыми ладонями. Останавливается у края штанов, подцепляя плотную резинку большими пальцами, и терпеливо ждет, пока Тентен в темноте разберется с его жилетом, улыбается.  
– Мог бы и помочь, – шипит она, когда наконец тянет кусок плотной ткани с чужих плеч.  
Приглушенный ответный смешок сквозь снимаемую водолазку – и в следующее мгновение Неджи снова тянет Тентен на себя, целуя все так же жадно, но уже в разы спокойнее. Осмысленнее.  
Так, будто у них есть все время этого мира и спешить им – некуда.  
Кожа его спины под пальцами – тепло и запутанный узор давно заживших шрамов – наверняка вся в сизо-сиреневых кровоподтеках. У Тентен – такая же. Она изучает вслепую каждую тонкую полосу, не в первый раз, нет, но сегодня – намеренная дойти до конца.  
Потому что завтра может не-  
– Не думай, – обрывает поток ее мыслей почувствоваший перемену Неджи. – Прямо сейчас – не думай.  
Целует мягко, почти целомудренно, влажно касается подбородка, прикусывает губами кожу на шее, призывая запрокинуть голову. Пальцами уверенно тянет вверх плотный топ с груди Тентен, на мгновение отрываясь от кожи, а потом кончиком носа и поцелуями прочерчивает нежно между грудями – ощутимо сжимает обе ладонями.  
Тентен кожей чувствует, как он довольно улыбается вырвавшийся у нее задушенный стон. Она вытаскивает из заднего кармана брюк прихваченный из лагеря свиток, пытаясь сосредоточиться на этом простом действии, а не на том, что Неджи делает с ее грудью. Складывает за его спиной печати и довольно улыбается, когда позади них с тихим звуком возникает огромное плотное покрывало.  
– Ты подготовилась, – ухмыляется Неджи, а в следующее мгновение тянет ее вниз за собой. Помогает усесться на его бедрах, тянется к волосам, чтобы их распустить. Выдыхает на грани слышимости: – Я соскучился.  
Они не виделись меньше суток – это глупо. Очень и очень глупо, поэтому Тентен согласно кивает:  
– Я тоже.  
Больше, чем когда-либо раньше.  
Неджи спускается ладонями по ее спине, замирая ими на пояснице и притягивая к себе еще ближе. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.  
Целует снова, будто торопиться им некуда, целует так, будто никто из них не может после наступления рассвета  
умереть. 

Глаза Хинаты пораженно расширяются.  
В сочетании с задействованным бьякуганом выглядит почти пугающе, поэтому Тентен непроизвольно тоже напрягается всем телом.  
– Мы – что? – голос у нее неожиданно сипит.  
Хината не отвечает. Отрывисто качает головой, хмурясь еще больше, а потом прямо на четвереньках подползает ближе, всматриваясь в живот Тентен. Молчит долго-долго, нагнетая до максимального из возможного, а потом все-таки смотрит снова в чужие глаза, сама себе подтверждающе кивая:  
– Ты беременна, – вслушивается в произнесенные слова, потом еще раз опускает взгляд. – Совершенно точно беременна.  
Внутри Тентен на момент становится звеняще тихо – так, как наверное не было все это время. Так, как в последний раз случалось, когда она смотрела в глаза счастливо улыбающемуся полупрозрачному Неджи.  
«Ты потом поймешь».  
– Что Неджи сделал? – требовательно спрашивает Хината, осторожно, но настойчиво касаясь руки Тентен в попытке вернуть себе внимание.  
Она отвечает автоматически:  
– Создал печати, из-за которых мое тело впитывала чакру Десятихвостого.  
– Долго?  
«Я буду с тобой и в тебе до конца этой ночи».  
– Почти до погружения в Цукуеми.  
В горле предательски пересохло.  
Тентен проследила за напряженным взглядом Хинаты и тупо уставилась на свой живот, пытаясь почувствовать то, о чем та говорила – не получалось. Было все еще больно, все еще глухо – и все еще тошно.  
– Вот здесь, – Хината невесомо коснулась ципао над животом Тентен. – Два плотных сгустка чакры, таких плотных и мощных, что мне почти больно смотреть.  
Она подняла восхищенный взгляд:  
– Тебе срочно нужно к Цунаде-сама, но я думаю, что в ту ночь ты насобирала чакры не только для себя.  
Пружина, которая была сжата внутри Тентен уже больше месяца,  
с едва ли не слышным щелчком – наконец разжалась.  
Она сначала заметила растекающиеся темнеющими кляксами капли на ткани ципао – и только потом почувствовала, как по щекам ручьями бегут долгожданные слезы.  
Горло сдавило немым воем.  
Все, что Тентен так долго держала в себе, прямо сейчас разом на нее же и обрушилось, погребая под собой, выливаясь беззвучными рыданиями, от которых едва ли получалось дышать. Остро и болезненно, выворачивая грудную клетку ребрами наружу. Застилая глаза жгучей пеленой.  
Тентен согнулась пополам, прижимая к животу руку, а второй до боли сжимая кисть так и не отпустившей ее Хинаты. Та ей не мешала.  
Молча сидела рядом, слушая чужие судорожные всхлипы, и не мешала переживать то, от чего все равно не получилось бы убежать. 

Солнце стоит в зените, ослепительным жгучим белым сияя на истошно голубом лоскуте неба над тренировочной площадкой. Ни единого облака – синева натянута на кривую ажурную раму крон деревьев, застывших неподвижно, почти неестественно.  
Воздух раскаленный, густой.  
Тентен вдыхает его в весь объем легких, закидывая левую ногу на согнутую в колене правую. Трава под лопатками отзывается покалыванием на движение, щекочет кожу поясницы, не скрытую тканью задравшегося короткого ципао. Распущенные после тренировки волосы ручейками растекаются вокруг пристроенной на ладонь головы, а на висках, влажных испариной, липнут растрепанной челкой.  
Протектор, отражением солнца, бликует рядом в траве.  
Все как обычно – и приятная усталость, разлитая по натруженным мышцам тяжелыми водами, и глухие звуки ударов со стороны тренирующихся Неджи и Ли. Все как обычно, но густой раскаленный воздух - застыл.  
Лес, родной лес, который для Тентен, в Конохе выросшей, – второй дом, напряжен и молчалив. Лучи солнца, играясь с затаившейся во мгновении листвой, растекаются неровными пятнами по густой траве. Воздух пахнет теплом, нагретой травой, пылью и потом, а птицы – молчат.  
Тентен делает еще один глубокий вдох – и рывком садится.  
От резкого движения волосы на секунду взлетают, а потом опадают на спину струящимся водопадом, неприятно липнут к влажным плечам, щекочут предплечья. Девочка – правда, девочка: Тентен никогда не стремилась повзрослеть раньше времени, Тентен совершенно осознанно не хотела – лениво потягивается, щурясь от яркого света. Тени от ресниц крыльями ночных пушистых мотыльков секундно целуют ей щеки каждый раз, когда она моргает, ровно до того момента, пока Тентен не распихивает широко глаза.  
Неджи не дерется с Ли, Неджи танцует.  
И в этом зрелище ничего нового, никакого откровения – Тентен годами видит эту картину, но – Тентен годами же не может сдержать восхищения. Она не хочет его сдерживать.  
Тентен не видит для этого ни единой причины.  
Потому что восхищение – неподдельное, оно никак не связано с личностью Неджи и его ролью в ее жизни – прямо сейчас – оно сконцентрировано в сложном переплетении точных ударов. Грациозных, выверенных, неотвратимых. Ударов, на которые не способен практически никто кроме, потому что никто кроме – не видит так и не видит столько, сколько могут увидеть глаза Хьюга.  
Неджи смертоносен, и в этой пугающей неизбежности он еще и пугающе красив.  
Тентен тяжело вздыхает, встряхивая головой, чтобы стряхнуть с себя наваждение, и поджимает ноги в позу лотоса, бездумно оправляя полы ципао и приглаживая растрепанные пряди. Звук последнего удара хлопком проносится над площадкой и тонет в немом сегодня лесу попыткой – безуспешной и бессмысленной – разбить гнетущее затишье.  
– С юга идет гроза, – ровным голосом сообщает Неджи, подойдя на достаточное расстояние, чтобы Тентен могла его расслышать. – Нам пора закругляться.  
Даже дыхание не сбилось, а несколько длинных прядей все равно выскользнули из-под тугой ленты и теперь мягко колышутся в такт шагов. Тентен запрокидывает голову, когда Неджи останавливается прямо в шаге перед ней, и спокойно смотрит в его белые, пугающие пустотой глаза; улыбается мягко уголками губ.  
Ей совсем не страшно – и никогда не было.  
Тентен кивает, соглашаясь, но так и не шевелится. Вокруг тихо – действительно тихо, такое редко случается. Все застыло, затаилось и попряталось, потому что с юга надвигается стихия, с которой никто не хочет иметь дела.  
Прямо сейчас перед Тентен тоже – воплощение стихии, и она точно так же – замирает. Неосознанно ждет, пока буря разразится грохотом и прольется тяжелыми каплями на разгоряченную кожу. Смертоносная и беспощадная  
стихия прямо перед Тентен  
замирает недвижно тоже.  
– Если тренировка окончена, я собираюсь сделать еще пятьсот кругов на руках вокруг площадки, – разрывает мгновение подошедший Ли.  
Он прямо на ходу разматывает ослабленный на запястье бинт; у него раскрасневшиеся от жары скулы и липнущие к лицу вымоченные потом темные пряди. Широкие брови, как теперь это часто случается, задумчиво нахмурены, но Тентен все равно замечает боковым зрением, как Ли коротко усмехается, когда наклоняется за своей флягой с водой. Понимающе, по-теплому насмешливо, но ей плевать.  
Она кивает, все так же не отводя взгляда от белесого дыма, вихрями ворочающегося в глазах напротив, и внимательно прислушивается к мягким шагам уходящего Ли – оставляющего их наедине Ли.  
Неджи отмирает.  
Сегодняшний отчаявшийся пеклом полдень даже его вечно белые скулы потрогал измазанными в алом пальцами, чуть приоткрыл тонкие, четко-очерченные губы, оставил мелкую россыпь мокрого бисера по линии роста волос. Добавил Неджи вечно недостающих красок умелыми ловкими акцентами.  
– Нам пора закругляться, – Тентен откровенно передразнивает, улыбаясь шире в тот момент, когда Неджи нависает прямо над ней, щиколотками касаясь ее коленей. Он в ответ хмыкает только, а потом плавно опускается на траву, привычным движением откидывая обратно за спину съехавшие на плечо из-за движения волосы.  
Опускается и смотрит. Своими белыми глазами-пропастью, в которых вот так, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, видно ее, Тентен, прозрачное отражение.  
Всегда спокойный и уверенный Неджи отрывисто пожимает – нервно дергает – плечами, и в этот же момент застывший жарой воздух приходит в движение резким порывом ветра. Прохладой и запахом наступающей грозы он обжигает контрастом кожу и подхватывает распущенные волосы, вынуждая Тентен вскинуть руку, чтобы  
не успеть.  
Потому что Неджи оказывается быстрее: одним плавным движением убирает пряди с лица и заправляет их за ухо, так и замирая в этом движении ладонью. Грубой подушечкой большого пальца осторожно, почти боязно касается тронутой загаром щеки. Нежно – бесконечно и неописуемо – поглаживает.  
Тентен зажмуривается довольной ласке кошкой, и опускает вскинутую руку обратно себе на колено.  
Августовская гроза наступает с юга, и лес – огромной приливной волной – отзывается ей нарастающим гулом пойманного в клетки ветвей ветра. Раскаленный до предела воздух густеет до самого своего предела, когда на видимое с тренировочной площадки голубое полотно тяжелой широкой лапой выступает темнотой буря.  
Неджи спускается горячей грубой ладонью Тентен на плечо, едва ощутимо вырисовывая по линиям тока чакры.  
Тентен – как и всегда – не видно.  
Ей всего восемнадцать, у нее нет никакого бьякугана – или еще чего, но даже так и с закрытыми глазами она может сказать наверняка:  
прямо сейчас пустота в глазах Неджи  
добровольно уступает место ее отражению. 

Тентен застывает.  
Разглядывает свое искаженное отражение в отполированной надгробной плите долгую минуту, только потом решаясь таки прочитать выгравированное тонкой вязью имя.  
Неджи Хьюга.  
– Прости, что я так долго.  
Нетронутое разрушениями кладбище все такое же, как было все годы, которые Тентен вообще себя помнит; тихое и величественное. Засыпанное опавшей и разнесенной ветром листвой, потому что до нее сейчас ни у кого просто не доходят руки, и от этого еще более умиротворенное в мягком свете косых закатных лучей солнца.  
Тентен плавно садится напротив надгробия, обнимая руками колени – ей плохо. Очень плохо и тоскливо, а еще – до невыносимого одиноко.  
Зло и обидно. Отчаянно.  
Страшно.  
Но уже не так нестерпимо, на самую каплю, но – легче.  
Она тихо шмыгает носом, быстро вытирая ладонью со щек успевшие скатиться слезы, потому что чувствует чужое появление еще до того, как слышит приближающиеся шаги. Дожидается, пока иззвук не оборвется прямо за ее спиной, больше не ощущая потребности бежать и прятать ото всех свою тайну, а потом, не оборачиваясь, со спокойной улыбкой на искусанных губах кивает:  
– Давно не виделись, Наруто.

**Author's Note:**

> я рада, что вы добрались до самого конца ;;  
> сейчас я нахожусь и в ужасном ментальном состоянии, и ужасном финасовом, поэтому открыла коммишены на тексты вот здесь https://twitter.com/nanitheffuck/status/1302943736792600578  
> ну или вы можете просто поблагодарить и поддержать меня любой суммой на карту, которая указана там же


End file.
